


Late at the Lake

by Bloodfxcko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Online Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodfxcko/pseuds/Bloodfxcko
Summary: TW!: Emotional manipulation & SmutAfter Dream has done his face reveal George, Sapnap, Karl and Quackity stay his house for a while. They all have fun going to Disney parks and hanging out, but I there was some tension between George and Dream after a night of going to a club. The two had left together and never spoke of the night but why?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	Late at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1394  
> Notes: This was inspired by the song "Pork Soda" by Glass Animals. I highly recommend the song and it also was inspired by "Heatwaves" on ao3. I will be posting it on Wattpad as well. Have a good day/night! :)

The day finally came for them to pick George up from the airport. Dream was the one to pick him up since Sapnap was too busy cuddling with his boyfriends.   
"Clay?" Dream turned around to see a 5'9 British man waving towards him. They ran into each other's arms, finally being able to see the other past a screen. Dream could feel the world stop, it was only them. George's heartbeat was the loudest thing he could hear, his touch was the only thing keeping him on earth, without it he would be floating off into the abyss. The wave of relief and a strange feeling fell over Dream.   
"George! It's so great to finally see you!" Clay yelled out, letting go of their hug and bringing him back into reality.   
"I'm so happy to see you," George said, taking a closer look at Dream's face, "You seem different up close. You do have freckles!" George pulled Dream's face closer to his and studied him. Dream could feel George's breath and his face get warmer as he blush. "Your eyes are so cool, and your hair is lighter than I thought. More blonde than on camera," he let go of Dream and started walking towards the exit. Dream just tried to play it off and followed behind the other. 

They soon made it to Dream's house where everyone was ready to greet him. They didn't have plans that day or the next so it was just going to be for the 5 of them to relax and stay home. Sapnap Karl and Quackity shared one room as their request while George and Dream slept in their own rooms. The day went by fast with them hoping from room to room, streaming. Dream had set up a monitor for the guests to use if they needed to and to stream. The first two days George was over they had nothing planned but the rest of week they were going to Disney parks so they awaited the day for them to have fun.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Sapnap yelled out, running into the living room where everyone else sat.  
"How about the club?" Quackity suggested as a joke. The comment then caused a fight between everyone. Sapnap and Quackity were the ones wanting to go while George opposed. In the end they had a vote, the club winning by 1 to 4. 

Sapnap and Quackity had just turned 21 so they were excited. Once they arrived they went straight to the bar, all agreeing on having an Uber take them home. As the night went on the more everyone drank. At one point Quackity started dancing on the poles while Sapnap was throwing it back on Karl and Dream. They all wished the night of flashing lights and fun would never stop. 

While taking a break, Dream felt a tap on his shoulder,"Let's go somewhere else, it's too loud here." George asked over the music. Dream knew that he didn't like crowded places or to be touched so he agreed.   
"I have a great place in mind! Can you swim?" Dream joked as the two waited outside in the clothes piercing wind. George just rolled his eyes with a small chuckle as his response. 

The two soon made it to a lake, only being lit by a single street light. George sat on the shore, putting his feet in to cool off. The feeling of the murky water brought a nostalgic feeling. Dream looked over to see George sigh, he seemed at peace. Nothing could bother them there; all alone at a lake. Just the two of them. They could hear a distant rustling of the wind in the grass, their breathing and the cruel wind.   
Dream was about to ask George a question when he was interrupted, "Is there a cliff nearby to jump into the water?"   
"There's one over there, why?" Dream replied, pointing into the woods. George Notfound smiled as he stood up and pulled Dream up. He took the other's hand and ran into the direction he had pointed, still barefoot. Dream just laughed softly and followed him. George led them to the cliff Dream had pointed out and had started making the two run up it.   
"Let's have a swim," he suggested, looking at Dream as he took his clothes off.   
"Be careful, you might fall," Dream answered, doing the same. He turned away so as to not look at George half naked. His face started heating up. It was dark though so they couldn't really see each other.   
"Bye, Dream," George calmly stated before jumping off into the water with a free feeling. The cool wind stung his skin as he fell. The feeling coming to a stop when he made it into the murky water which wrapped around him like a chilly blanket. 

Back on the cliff Dream had jumped into the water. It was around 7ft at the deepest and 2ft at its shallowest. It was a good place to relax and try to play fight with George. The night went on, bringing colder winds. The pair was taking a break from the splashing and was star gazing. It was a clear night, the stars lighting up like Christmas lights. Dream and George were both seated at the more shallow end, resting omg their palms. Clay looked over to see George, his face was almost lit up by the moon, showing his soft and delicate skin. He wondered if all of his skin was as soft as his personality was. George's eyes glistened as he was amazed by the beautys in the sky. In Dream's eyes, George was more than a bright star in the dark sky, but the sun. 

"Did you need something, Clay?" George asked, turning to see him staring.   
Dream just softly blushed and pushed off the question, "I'm fine, don't worry!" George didn't turn back around though. His gaze was locked onto Dream. A strong impulse to just hold him or do touch him in some way over came Dream. There was nothing stopping him and he could always blame it on being drunk. He did it. He reached over and held George's face, bringing it closer. He felt his cold lips on his. He was shaking and cold yet strangely warm. A new type of warmth. Dream just kissed him;, his best friend, George. It was reliving in a way. The stress of wanting to do this came undone. His eyes were closed but he could feel George's startled expression before kissing him back. He kissed him back? George put his hand on Dream's thigh to help hold himself up. 

The kiss only broke for the two to get air. They looked at each other, both red. Dream pulled George onto his lap and kissed him again. Kissed his neck, his shoulders, his stomach. George let it happen, let out soft grunts and moans. He leaned his head back before pulling Dream into another kiss. As they kissed George began grinding onto Dream's crotch, and moaned into the kiss. He clearly wanted more and Dream could give it to him. 

He looked at George for a sign of approval for him to proceed.   
In a shaky voice George responded, "I want you now, Dream."   
"Here? Don't you want to get home or something?" Dream asked a bit taken aback from George's almost begging.  
"Yes, Clay. I want you in me," he responded, grinding harder on Dream's thigh. Was this just a dream? It couldn't be. Dream might as well do it. He had been waiting years for this moment. He pulled off his boxers and George did as well, both throwing them on shore. George sat himself on Dream, biting his lip. He waited before moving. His movements mesmerized Dream; his hair bouncing, his breathing, his hips wanting more and more.   
George shyly looked at Dream, "Can people hear us?"   
"Not at all. You can scream all you want," Dream assured, putting his hands on George's hips. They were soft like the rest of his skin. He wondered if they bruised easily. George began to let out his moans and yelling. He was shaking, either from the cold or the excitement.   
"I'm close, George," Dream said softly, grunting.   
"Me too," he responded, sitting fully on Dream as they both released

It was blank after that


End file.
